Endless Rain
by Mystik
Summary: [Jrock: XJapan]É o último show do XJapan. É hora de revelar os sentimentos ou deixalos enterrados para sempre.


**Banda:** X-Japan  
**Casais:** Yoshiki+Toshi, Hide+Yoshiki  
**Gênero:** Shounen Ai, Angst  
**Nota:** Não me pertencem infelizmente. Nenhuma ofensa pretendida.

* * *

**Endless Rain**

Era aquele o dia. O grande fim. O fim. Fim. Yoshiki passava essas palavras por sua cabeça enquanto se trocava para o último show com a banda que se tornara sua razão de viver, sua existência por um único motivo: Toshi.

Ele amava o vocalista. Desde o primeiro dia que o vira, quando formaram o X. E depois o X-Japan. Parecia que todos seus amigos a sua volta percebiam esse fato, menos a parte interessada.

Ah, ele sabia que o cantor gostava dele, ele nunca escondera isso. Mas não o amava. Toshi gostava dele como gostava de Pata, de Heath ou de Hide.

Hide. Seu grande amigo. Ele perdera conta de quantas vezes chorara no ombro do outro por causa desse amor platônico. De quantas músicas tristes e intimistas saíram após esses desabafos. Yoshiki sorriu brevemente ao lembrar-se do amigo de cabelos rosa. Hide. Sentiria falta de conversar com ele todos os dias, toda hora que quisesse. Afinal, suas carreiras se separariam, mal sabiam se daria tempo para continuarem em contato um com outro.

- Na lua novamente? – disse o guitarristaa entrando no camarim.

- Entra Hide. – disse Yoshiki dando um brreve sorriso. O outro o fez sem menor cerimônia.

Hide sabia o quanto aquela despedida estava custando ao amigo. Ele suspirou amargamente enquanto por dentro sua alma chorava como uma criancinha. Ele sabia que Yoshiki sofria tanto por ter que se separar de Toshi, quanto por que fora o próprio vocalista que abandonara a banda.

E isso o machucava mais do que admitia a qualquer um. Ver o amigo sofrer por amor quando ele queria aquele amor para si. Sim, amava o baterista. Eles se conheciam há tanto tempo que mal sabia dizer quando aquele amor mudara. Quando deixou de vê-lo como amigo e passou a querer...mais.

O guitarrista balançou a cabeça, querendo parar de pensar nisso. Então se sentou ao lado do outro e afastou as mechas do rosto que adorava, num gesto que significava tanto, mesmo que o outro não percebesse.

- Não fique assim por favor. Me machuca vvê-lo tão triste Yoshiki.

- Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que nnão posso evitar. Como você se sentiria se não pudesse ver mais o seu grande amor, no qual nem percebe esse sentimento?

"Ah, se você soubesse...", pensou Hide.

- Não é como se você não fosse mais ver oo Toshi, baka! A banda acabou, mas não nossa amizade, certo? – disse o homem de cabelos rosa.

Yoshiki riu sem humor algum.

- Não é a mesma coisa e você sabe disso.

- Mas pensar assim pode te fazer tentar sseguir em frente. – disse de modo sério, desviando o olhar.

O baterista estranhou o tom do outro.

- O que quer dizer?

- Se erga Yoshiki. – disse num tom repenttinamente brincalhão. – Levanta essa cabeça, ta na hora de você subir naquele palco e arrasar como sempre! Depois...o resto a gente se vira.

O loiro riu baixo. Só o guitarrista para falar daquele jeito.

- Certo. Vamos lá.

-----

Ele tocava com tudo. Toda sua dor, frustração, raiva, ódio...tristeza. Ele descontava tudo no pobre objeto inanimado que era a bateria. Aquele era seu solo. E Yoshiki nunca sentira tanto pesar em toda sua vida.

Ele chegara ao seu limite. E quando ouvira Toshi cantar "Forever love" fora demais para ele. Ele sentou-se nas escadas, repetindo a letra que sabia de coração. E então se levantou e andou em direção ao seu amado. Que nunca saberia do seu afeto. Abraçou-lhe apertado, enquanto ouvia o público gritar, mas aquilo não lhe importava. Tudo que lhe importava era sentir o cheiro do vocalista, ouvir seu choro mudo, sentir o calor perto dele pela última vez.

Yoshiki sentou-se e olhou para Hide. O guitarrista estava sentado na escadaria, perto do piano, tocando e...chorando. Aquilo pareceu lhe atingir mais fundo do que um dia imaginara. Seu coração apertou-se. Porque o outro chorava? Era claro que ele também se sentia triste pelo fim da banda, mas...aquelas lágrimas pareciam algo mais. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a tocar o piano.

Hide sentia finas lágrimas borrarem seu rosto. Ele sentiu seu coração se estilhaçar lentamente ao ver o abraço que Yoshiki dera no vocalista. Ao ver o desespero dele. E nesse momento se sentiu muito pequeno porque uma pontada de ciúmes de Toshi invadiu seu ser.

Ele viu o outro tocar o piano após encara-lo por alguns segundos. Foi ali que Hide percebeu. Todas suas chances de dizer algo para o loiro haviam se esgotado. E isso o atingiu com a força de um trem, que lhe retirou o ar por alguns segundos. Ele tocava de forma mecânica enquanto seu coração e sua mente se misturavam num turbilhão. Ele tentou erguer o rosto mas o peso daquela confirmação parecia puxa-lo pra baixo, cada vez mais para o fundo. Quando a música terminou, Yoshiki veio na sua direção e ele sorriu. Um sorriso que nunca chegara em seus olhos.

O baterista percebeu.

-----

O homem de cabelos rosa ergueu os olhos para o céu. Aquela última música refletia o que queria sentir no momento...mas não podia.

- Endless rain...fall on my heart...kokorro no kizu ni... – murmurou junto com Toshi, ainda tocando a guitarra com perfeição – Let me forget...all of the hate...all of the sadness...

Ele viu Toshi sentar-se entre Heath e Pata e então olhou de esguelha para o loiro no piano.

Tocar. Tocar até que seus dedos sangrassem. Porque era a única coisa que lhe impediria de ficar louco. Yoshiki parou por alguns segundos e seu coração doeu ao ouvir o coro do refrão ressoar no local, alto e poderoso. Era como um eco...da sua alma. A chuva que cairia de novo, de novo e de novo...ele voltou a tocar e ouviu novamente a voz de Toshi se erguer na multidão. Tocar. Tocar tudo que sua alma gritava.

Ele não agüentava mais. Hide se levantou quando viu que o loiro parara de tocar. Aquele eco de milhares de vozes ressoavam no seu coração mais forte do imaginavam. Sem qualquer cerimônia ele levantou-se a saiu do palco. Pata e Heath se entreolharam ao verem o de cabelos rosa sair. Pata levantou-se e seguiu-o.

-----

Hide estava puto. Puto com a vida, com Toshi, com Yoshiki e consigo. Ele pegou a primeira coisa que viu na sua frente, no caso uma jarra de água e atirou-a contra a parede. Pata escolheu esse momento para entrar no camarim. Ele apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e com sua calma imperturbável foi até o guitarrista e abraçou-o.

Foi a gota d'água. Hide desabou em soluços cada vez mais fortes, que sacudiam seu corpo. De todos, Pata lhe entendia mais do que ninguém. Ele era o único que sabia do seu amor por Yoshiki, e o único que entendia que o fim da banda tinha um significado bem mais profundo e doloroso para ele.

- Acabou Pata...eu...o perdi. Pra sempre..

- Pra sempre é muito tempo Hide. – disse o moreno de longos cabelos, acariciando as mechas rosas num gesto consolador.

- Eu vi nos olhos dele. Eu percebi...que todas as minhas chances se acabaram. Todas.

Pata não falou nada, apenas suspirou amargo. Yoshiki era cego demais com sua paixonite pelo vocalista que os tinha abandonado. Ele pressentia que aquela história não ia ter um final feliz.

-----

Esse era o fim. Hide sorriu sem humor algum para seu reflexo no espelho. Ele tinha uma carreira solo, seu álbum estava sendo um sucesso...mas nada disso lhe importava mais. Ele pegou uma das toalhas e torceu, formando uma espécie de corda. Ele sentiu graça ecoar na sua mente ao amarra-la no pescoço.

Ele foi até a porta do banheiro e amarrou a ponta na maçaneta. Então engoliu dois comprimidos que o fariam dormir pesadamente. Ele sentou-se no chão frio do local e fechou os olhos. O sorriso de Yoshiki lhe veio ao rosto. Ele sentiu uma tímida lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha esquerda.

- Endless rain...fall on my heart... – muurmurou a canção num ritmo dopado antes da inconsciência. Ele nem lutou ou sentiu o ar ser roubado do seu corpo.

-----

Choque. O loiro olhava o caixão ser velado por milhares de pessoas, mas aquela realidade ainda não havia caído na sua mente. Pata se aproximou de Yoshiki e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Sinto muito.

- Ele também era seu amigo, Pata.

O homem de cabelos negros deu um sorriso amargo.

- Você nunca percebeu não é Yoshiki?

O mencionado virou-se para ele e tirou seus óculos escuros, revelando olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Perceber o que?

Pata respirou fundo antes de soltar a bomba.

- Hide te amava.

- Nani???

Seus olhos deveriam estar do tamanho de pratos. Ele deveria parecer um daqueles animes que o amigo tanto gostava. Hide...o amava? O amava?

- Mas...como...como você...

- Acontece que quando você é uma pessoa aapaixonada, você não enxerga nada a sua volta não é? – disse Pata num tom desolado. Ele viu Heath e então foi até ele, deixando o baterista sozinho.

Yoshiki sentiu o mundo a sua volta se dissolver. Ele sentiu como se um véu tivesse sido retirado dos seus olhos e uma dor ainda maior preencheu seu coração.

- Yoshiki... – a voz de Toshi o fez virarr-se novamente.

E foi com desolação e uma tristeza sem tamanho que ele percebeu que ali não se encontrava mais o homem que amava. O homem que amava...estava naquele caixão.

- Posso te pedir um favor Toshi?

Ao ouvir "Forever love" dos lábios do vocalista, Yoshiki chorou.

-----

Sete anos. Sete anos desde que ele havia partido. E desde o dia do enterro, o loiro entrara numa depressão profunda, que duraria por quase um ano. Como ele havia dito numa das entrevistas que dera, a música fora o que ajudara a sair da depressão.

Mas durante aquele tempo...ele se trancara na sua casa em Los Angeles e se cercara de Hide. Das sombras dele. Dvds, cds, entrevistas, pôsteres, tudo que tivesse o rosto e a voz do amigo. Ele via e revia cada vídeo com avidez e tentava achar algum sinal de que ele realmente era apaixonado por ele.

E estava lá. Em cada maldito minuto. O modo como o guitarrista sentava perto dele. Como o olhava quando ele não estava olhando. Como adorava tocar em seu braço durante conversas. Como ele pudera ser tão cego? Como?!

Ele fora burro e agora...era tarde demais. Ele chorava sozinho, se abraçando a um dos vários presentes que recebera de Hide. Poderia ser só um delírio, mas o bichinho de pelúcia que estava agarrado parecia ter o cheiro do outro.

Mas agora ele estava de volta ao cenário musical com seu mais novo projeto: Violet UK. E ninguém sabia, mas aquele projeto era dedicado totalmente a Hide. Todas as músicas de amor, as melodias tristes, tudo, era pra ele. Para seu querido de cabelos rosa, sorriso maroto...e amor.

Yoshiki desceu do palco após fazer a grande propaganda do seu retorno aos palcos e do lançamento de seu projeto. Ele deu um sorriso amargo enquanto ouvia o coral de fãs e se lembrava de um dia, há oito anos atrás. Quando achou que havia perdido tudo. Só para depois descobrir, um ano mais tarde, que seu coração ainda seria estilhaçado por completo ao perder Hide.

O loiro entrou na limusine e foi para o hotel. Seu celular tocou e ele atendeu. Um sorriso adornou seu rosto.

- Como vai Pata?

- Fico feliz em saber que está de volta àà ativa. – disse o homem do outro lado da linha.

- Meu coração está todo nesse trabalho. EE vai ser bom voltar à ativa como músico e não só como produtor.

Ele ouviu um suspiro. E então Pata lhe disse.

- Ele nunca te culpou por não perceber, ssabe? Ele sempre o amou...assim como você é.

Um soluço baixo escapou de seus lábios.

- Arigatou. Mas...minha dor nunca vai passsar.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele desligou o celular e observou a paisagem do lado de fora do vidro escuro.

- Aishiteru...Hide. – sussurrou para escuuridão.

_"I believed if time passes, everything turns into beauty _

If the rain stops, tears clean the scars of memory away.

Everything starts wearing fresh colours.

Every sound begins playing a heartful melody.

Jealousy embellishes a page of epic.

Desire is embraced in a dream

But my mind is still in chaos…"

**OWARI**

Reviews?

Mystik


End file.
